


Confused By Rules That Alter Every Day

by TaterTotVenom



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Charles and emily adopt him, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid beetlejuice, beej isnt human so age is weird, beetlejuice is a kid, but occasionally it switches to others for plot reasons, first AO3 fic so wish me luck, kid AU, kid beej is mostly main char, lydia and beej are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterTotVenom/pseuds/TaterTotVenom
Summary: Kid Beetlejuice is abandoned by Juno and is adopted by Charles and Emily.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine (Mono.gol2002 on Insta) helped me write the plot for the AU. 🥺👍💕💕💕  
> Beta readers are welcomed. Always happy to correct things.

“Hello Mr. Leggie. What might you be doing strolling through this dead log?” Asked Beetlejuice.

A small millipede crawled out from under a grey mossy log. It didn’t seem to mind having a born dead kid watching it like a harmless hawk. All the bugs in the Netherworld knew that Beetlejuice wasn’t going to hurt them. Beetlejuice hurts no one.

“Walking with all those legs must be tiresome, huh? I wonder if I could have that many legs. If I had that many I’d.. uh..” His mind blanked on what he’d do. “Oh! I can try and grow another leg! Mom told me about powers. She always would yell at me for not having many powers, or yell at me for being bad at them.” He blinked to himself. “Oh I am getting sidetracked. I’mma try!”

Beetlejuice plopped onto the grey grass and focused his mind on growing another leg. He even held his non-existent breathe. He only stopped struggling when he felt the rough itch of beetle legs going up his arm.

“Gee, guess I can’t do it…”

He took the glimmering green beetle in his palm. Admiring it’s hue.

“You know? You match my hair. Green and yellow with some flecks of purple when turned at the right angle.”

The beetle turned in his hand, antennas twitching ever so slightly. Its wings splayed out and launched them away from him.

Beetlejuice pushed himself off of the cold grey and black grass he was seated on. Fascination egging him on just a tad farther. Soon the dim glow of the Netherworlds blue sky arches illuminated his footing. The beetle was long lost now, lost to the endless expanse of the abyss as soon it left the dead black forest that spotted the edges of the city.

Beetlejuice’s ears pricked at the soft whispering in the forest. He has heard newly deads describe wind through trees as “whispers”, but there is no wind in the Netherworld.

Closer still he pushed on.

He got as close as he could before he could make out actual words and syllables. Vague murmurs of what sounded like greetings. Everything felt so dark, so far away. His lithe body slinked even closer to the source of the conversation. The fallen logs and decaying trees gave way to the solid cold concrete that reminded Beetlejuice all too much of his room. Now that he was out of the forest he could more clearly feel the rain always falling in the Netherworld.

“Ms. Shoggoth, Can I call you Juno?” Came a low raspy voice. Certainly a voice that sounded familiar. If he had to guess it is probably one of Juno’s employees.

Beetlejuice internally tensed when he heard how close the voice seemed, but he pushed on walking casually to not catch anyone’s attention. When he was a safe distance away he ducked under a building eave, cooling his nerves to listen once again.

_Okay, calm down, Mom is there. Just stay quiet, listen, then get out._

Juno’s voice was the first thing he could pick up on, “What do you want, Seamore? This is my personal break, not time for you to burden me with more news.” A harsh whisper about Beetlejuice already being a burden enough was uttered at the end.

“Yes yes, I am aware. It is just the higher ups want something from you,” Quickly uttered Seamore.

“And?” 

Papers shuffled. Seamore cleared their throat, “As issued in the recent business memo; The higher ups believe everyone will be more work focused and prepared to manage the supply of recently deceased if all disruptions in the workplace can be kept to a minimum, or none at all.”

“God damn it Seamore. In english!”

“The higher up want you to manage Lawrence. He runs around the Netherworld causing trouble for everyone. He has disrupted the flow of the recently deceased into the Netherworld, and we even have reports of-!”

“Shut it!”, snipped Juno.

There was a long pause. Presumably from Juno taking a long drag of her cigarette.

“Why are you giving me another reason to put on my list of how much I hate Lawrence?”

Seamore stuttered for words for a moment, flipping through papers, “because the higher ups could order for your removal if you do not comply. You might be the daughter of a line of rulers, but you already have a kin. The higher ups could care less if you finish your work sentence or if you are removed before then. All that matters to them is that there is an heir to fill the spot.”

“If I don’t punish Lawrence then I could be replaced by him?”, Juno scoffed. “I’d rather die again than see him become ruler. He is such a disappointment, I don’t see how he could have even an ounce of what my family had.”

Another awkward drag of smoke punctuated Juno’s rant.

“Guess it was watered down with each generation,” mused Juno finally.

No one spoke for a while. Only the patter of rain filled the silence.

Finally Seamore spoke up, “I should get going. Enjoy your smoke break or whatever. Just make sure you deal with Lawrence. I hate to admit it about such a small kid, but he is not fit for the job.”

Juno gave a dismissive grunt before going back to her brooding.

Footsteps quickly approached Beetlejuice’s hiding spot. His heart sank in his chest as he blankly stared ahead, pressing himself as hard as he could to the wall behind him. The blur of a dark grey tattered suit rushed past Beetlejuice’s eyes. He only relaxed and peeled himself from the wall when all he could hear was the ambient rain overhead.

Beetlejuice’s mind swirled with questions, “Wh- what? How? Ah-“

“Lawrence.”

Beetlejuice almost leapt out of his skin when he heard Juno’s cool, scratchy voice. He didn’t even need to turn to know she was looking at him. “Lawrence, come over here. I want to talk.”

His feet sheepishly brought him to Juno. His head hung low, heavy with rain and dread. “Y-yes, Mom?”

A hand came to his shoulder, bringing him close to Juno as she spoke, “You heard what me and an employee were talking about.”

“I-“

“Don’t lie to me.”

Beetlejuice shut his mouth and glared down at the concrete, trying to not focus on his purple strewned locks.

“You are a fuck up. Not just for me, but for everyone else. I tolerate you at best, and at worst I wish I could dump you on the streets....” Juno paused.

Beetlejuice risked a glance at her to see what was wrong. Juno’s expression was hard to read, but the slight wrinkle between eyebrows told him she was thinking something. “Mom?” He hesitantly poked.

Juno snapped out of her haze. She glared at Beetlejuice, but her stare softened ever so slightly. Like she was thinking of something as she stared at his innocent young face. “Go home. If you go home right now I will let you play in the living world for a day.”

“But I’m not allowed to go in the living world? No one leaves after entering the Netherworld.”

Juno shushed motherly. She pushed Beetlejuice towards a wall, where he stood there confused. “Make a door. Just think about where you want to go in the Netherworld and you’ll go there. Drag your claw against the wall in the shape of a door and it will make one.”

Beetlejuice turned to the wall once again and closed his eyes. The vivid images of the bare concrete walls and floor filled his mind. The chilling air that hung heavy in his room, the low buzz of the city far away, the muffled sound of Juno drowning her sorrows with booze.

He hated imagining his horrible home, but it was all he knew. It was the only place where he could call his home.

“Get going! My cigarette is just about at its end, and so is my patience.” Roared Juno behind him.

He drew the door and hurried through.

The hum of rain blurred to silence as he felt everything warp away around him, almost like going unconscious. He snapped back awake when he felt his soggy shoes clack on the hard concrete.

He was in his room. Every detail from the mold in the corner to the small crumbs of food near his bed identical to the picture engraved in his mind. When his eyes landed on the worn spring mattress on the floor, all the exhaustion in his soul finally hit. His legs barely were strong enough to bring him to his bed before he collapsed down. His limbs ached and felt cold from the rain, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He will just have to sleep in his drenched clothes and hope the cold stale air dries him in the night.

“Good… night.. no.. one….” groggily murmured beetlejuice before his eyelids close and he is out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are no birds, no sun, no nothing for Beetlejuice to wake up to. All there is is either a wake up shake from Juno, or waking up when his stomach feels too painful and empty to rest any longer.

This time, it was the latter.

Beetlejuice reluctantly opened his eyes to the dull ache and hollow sensation that accompanied hunger. He didn’t feel any more rested than yesterday, but his clothes did indeed feel less heavy. Beetlejuice started off every “day” with a routine.

Check the door, see if it is locked.

*click click click*, It’s locked.

Check the window, see if there are any bugs to ~~eat~~ greet.

No bugs today. Not even a small deceased ant or cricket. Outside it was still as dark as ever. The ever looming luminescent arches that zig zag in the sky dominated any other light. No stars or anything besides the arches. Beetlejuice could almost forget all his troubles and just watch the small colorful city that stood tall just past the trees and hills that separated Juno’s mansion from the cramped city. The only thing stopping him is the occasional sound of Juno cursing at the paperwork she has to deal with.

Usually Miss. A and the other Netherworld receptionists would deal with paperwork, but some matters are so important that Juno has to see them herself.

To Beetlejuice it just meant a lot more time locked in his room while she is busy.

Time is practically non-existent. No day or night to measure, no seasons to measure, no real weather to measure, nothing. No point in measuring time after death when it doesn’t matter. No deadlines for bucket lists because everyone here already kicked it and tripped down the long long long staircase down to this place.

To pass the non-existent time, some breathers would do what they use to do when alive. One of Beetlejuice’s favorite things to do that he learned from newly deads is how to sing. ‘ _Somewhere Over The Rainbow’_ is Beetlejuice’s favorite. Such an easy melody, so carefree. The smooth notes rang in his mind, then it sang in his ears, finally he felt himself get jittery with excitement and started saying the words. He sang and twirled in his room to the melody that only existed in his head. Chirping and smiling to himself and the silent audience of insects who watched his theatrics. Just as he was about to reach his favorite part, The door handle rattled.

He froze, all the bugs disappeared into the cracks and crevices in the room, the door swung open.

Juno stood hunched over and irate. “How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet when I’m working!” She pinched the bridge of her narrow nose, lifting her pointy glasses a tad.

“Sorry mom! I- Ah,” his mouth dried as Juno refocused her gaze on him.

“Enough excuses. I’ve made up my mind and anything you have to say isn’t going to change it.”

“Wha..” Beetlejuice’s voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure what Juno was talking about with _“I’ve made up my mind”_ but he knew better than to question Juno when she was already upset. Instead he fidgeted his hands behind his back and kept his head low.

“Lawrence, come with me. I’m going to give you your reward early.” Juno continued before Beetlejuice could even give her a confused glance, “I know right now It seems odd, but trust me, something to get your energy out will help us both. I get to relax, and you get to make new friends.”

His eyes dilated wide, “FRIENDS!”, he almost screamed. “Oh my god friends! It has been so long since I've gotten to meet peo-!”

His yapping was silenced by Juno pinching his nose and tugging, making him recoil in pain.

“Now, follow me. We are gonna take a door straight to the living world.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The bright golden rays of sunlight almost blinded Beetlejuice. His tiny hands could barely block it all out as his eyes dilated.

When they finally did he was in awe.

The sky, it had so many colors. So many colors that he thought he would only ever see when distressed. Purples, oranges, yellows, reds, so many. They all stretched and swirled, soared and played. Knitting their rays of color through clouds that spotted the horizon.

When he was finally able to rip his eyes from the sky, he was met with many towering buildings. They reminded him of the buildings of the Netherworld, they didn’t feel intimidating though.

And people. Actual happy and alive people! The living people alone was a selling point of the Living world to Beetlejuice.

“Oh! Lawrence, I forgot something in the house. Can you stay here and wait while I go get it?” Cooed Juno.

Beetlejuice (who was still taking in the new atmosphere) nodded half listening.

He didn’t process what was happening until he heard the slam of the netherworld door behind him. He leapt and turned on his heels dashing for the door, but there was only a smooth wall instead.

“Mom?”

His voice echoed unnaturally around him. Legs weak with worry he clambered on top of a green trash bin. He could tell he was in an alleyway. The chatting of pedestrians was feeding in from a far off point. Confusion prickled all over beetlejuice’s body as he pondered what to do. “ _Mom said she is going to come back, right? So she should come back for me at some point. She needs time to work. Yeah, that makes sense. She locks me in my room so I don’t disturb her, so this is just another form of that!“_

Excitement buzzed him up with energy, flapping his hands, thrilled at solving the problem Juno set up. “ _Now, what to do to pass the time?”_

Just then a strong scent filtered through the slow breeze in the air. Beetlejuice’s button nose twitched as he sniffed out the source. Sliding off the bin lid he slinked down the path towards the scent and voices were coming from. It felt so amazing to feel the hazy murmur of life around him. He closed his eyes as he felt the stimulant in the air intensify. Closer, closer, clo-

“KID WATCH OUT!”

Beetlejuice was sharply tugged backwards by someone, making him stubble down onto the ground in surprise.

His head aches with the sudden jolt, but he could just faintly hear a woman's voice over the droning in his head, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you! You were just walking straight for the busy road.”

A gentle hand came into his view. He looked up to see a kid looking red haired lady.  
“Let me help you up,” she hummed. Beetlejuice took her hand and straightened up.

Now that he was better grounded, he could hear the loud sound of traffic flying by. It all looked like a shiny blur of metallic shapes to him. He must have stared at the road for a while because the lady shook him slightly to get his attention again.

“Do you know where your parents are? Are you lost?”

“Uh..” BeetleJuice didn’t know what to say, so he told the truth, “my mom went to go get something. I’m just waiting for her now. She left me in the alley and left to go home.”

The woman squinted at him, but didn’t ask much else. She looked around the crowd that ambled up and down the street. “Stay here while I go find authorties.”

He nodded along, obviously not paying attention.

“Oh, and don’t run into the street anymore. It isn’t safe.” She booped his little nose before disappearing into the crowd.

Worry consumed him as she left. The once amazing city now felt too crowded. Too cramped too much! Beetlejuice knew that “authorities” always meant trouble. He has had the “authorities” in the Netherworld called on him enough times to get sick of getting restrained with a animal control poles. More passerby stared at him. Pity and worry was all Beetlejuice could read off of them. Fight or flight made him shiver.

Instead of sticking around he ducked back into the ally and ran for it. His senses were getting overwhelmed in this place. Too many lights, too many colors, too many sounds, too many smells, it was all too much!

When he finally found a quiet street with muted brown bricks, black metal fences, and pale grey steps, he collapsed. He didn’t need to breathe air, yet the cool air in his body calmed him. He didn’t care that people were staring at him as they walked past. He had no idea where he was or how far he ran. _Juno isn’t going to find me. She isn’t gonna come back anyways._

Shame and despair burned in him hotter than the brick under him. He wanted to cry, to scream, to get all this negative energy out, but it all felt too heavy in his gut. His body too weak to express any of it.

He knew he was out of his elements. He has only ever been in the Netherworld. Now he has to adapt to this place. This place where he felt so isolated.

so very, very confused. Everything is changing too suddenly. Way too suddenly for just a kid. A homeless kid at that.

Beetlejuice tried to get up, to continue running, but he was too exhausted.

Before he knew it, he was unconscious. Out like a light, and no one passing by decided to disturbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is chalk full of my personal headcanons. The Netherworld is basically spooky New York. It has dark grey scale plants and hills. I could ramble about my Netherworld headcanons for days. And yeah, Beetlejuice was dumped in New York. This is just Home Alone 2: Lost In New York, and I am the only one willing to state that.


	2. Worm cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej gets indoctrinated into a cult of friendship and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also some stuff might be weird ‘cause ao3 messed with italics. So pardon that.)

The hot New York sun still blazed overhead. Beetlejuice’s body sprawled out on the warm red brick steps twitched ever so slightly every time a fly landed on him. To passerby he might have looked dead. He probably smelled dead. That was because he was dead. A dead kid sleeping undisturbed on a stranger’s door steps.

That was until someone stepped on his hand.

“AAAA!”, Beetlejuice reeled back yelling.

“OHMYGODIMSOSORRY!” Screamed a blonde woman. She instantly was at her knees holding his sore red hand in hers as she examined it, muttering more apologies.

“Oh god I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to step on your hand. Are you okay?”, she focused on his face. Beetlejuice shivered under her gaze. “You’re just a kid. Oh my, where are your parents?”

“Uhh-“, his mind raced again. _This again? I know how this went last time. Am I just going to need to keep on running from authorities? God/satan why must you be like this._ Beetlejuice held his breath and continued, “T-they are gone. My mom left me in an alleyway.”

The blonde woman leaned back and gasped. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought as she looked around. No one was on the street; a rare occurrence for Brooklyn. She leaned in close and hushly whispered, “my name is Emily. Can you please come inside? I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

In the back of Beetlejuice’s head a vague reminder from Juno about “stranger danger” rang out, but her words didn’t mean anything to him at this point. She lied and abandoned him. He might as well abandon her teachings too.

He weakly nodded and got up.

Inside it was warm. A small house but a clean and organized one. Modern kitchen, fancy grey dinner table, book shelves lined with books. It almost felt familiar. Like some aspects of the drab netherworld were spruced up and integrated into a breather’s home.

“Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable,” said Emily as she rushed down the hallway.

Beetlejuice (not used to being a guest) just stood in the entry room nervously fidgeting. His eyes landed on his right hand which was crushed. Nothing looked broken, just some small cuts and bruising. He attempted to close his hand, but a searing pain shot up his arm. He bit his lower lip to quiet himself.

Emily entered the room with a first aid kit in tow. She placed it on the dinner table clicking it open and placing gaws and bottles of antiseptic solution down. She looked up at Beetlejuice who was shaking. “Why don’t you sit here so I can help your hand?” She patted a big chair beside her.

The chair was a bit big for him. Emily had to lift up some of the way since his injured hand impeded his strength.

“Now, please give me your hand.”

Beetlejuice gave her his hand.

“That is your left hand. I need your right.”

“Left? Right?” Murmured Beetlejuice.

“Do you not know how to tell left and right apart?”

He just stared down at his hand. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Here,” Emily gently took his left hand and held it up. “This is your left hand. To remember left from right just remember that your left hand makes a L shape when you do this,” she closed his hand so that his index and thumb stuck out. “See! There is the L shape.”

Beetlejuice quietly repeated “left, right. Left, right” under his breath. When he felt he wasn’t gonna forget it he gently extended his right hand out to Emily.

She cooed some praise before taking a small cotton ball to his hand.

She paused before she made contact. “Oh! This might sting a bit, and if you have to cry that is completely fine. Lydia used to tear up when I’d help her with scrapes and cuts.”

“O-okay,” He stuttered. He stiffened up in anticipation for the searing pain, but instead he only felt a mild sting pulse up his arm.

“Sorry it hurts. You’re toughing it out though. You’re gonna grow up into a tough little man, aren’t ya!” Praised Emily. She softly pinched Beetlejuice’s cheek, making him giggle.

“That was the tough part,” began Emily, “now time for the easy part; applying the bandage!”

“Will it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t hurt. It means I’ll just be putting some cloth over your palm so it is protected.”

The bandage was wrapped around his hand gingerly, just enough space so his hand wasn’t restricted by it.

“There you go! All done.”

Beetlejuice took a moment to look at his wrapped up hand. The dull ache from the injury was quieting with time. He felt himself smile oddly enough.

Emily cleaned up the objects she had out on the table. While doing so she hummed a question, “If you don’t mind me asking, what might your name be?”

“Umm.. It is Lawrence. Lawrence Beetlejuice Shoggoth.” He shyly said, fidgeting with the bandage on his hand.

“Oh! Quite a unique name. Your family must have been my kind of people.”

He wrinkled his eyebrows at that. “What do you mean?”

Emily clicked close the kit and looked at him, “I just think your family, or whoever named you, have the same interests I have. Few people know that a Shoggoth is a lovecraft monster. And few people know that Betelgeuse is the second brightest star in the Orion constellation.” Emily chuckled to herself about a thought. “If Charles had let me, I'd probably have named Lydia something like that. Maybe Lydia Sirius Deetz. You got me thinking about star names for middle names.”

Beetlejuice could have sat there listening to Emily passionately talking about names and the surreal, but he heard laughter and footsteps. His ears twitched as he focused on the door, where the sound was coming from.

The door opened and in walked two breathers.

One was a short girl dressed in a purple spider print dress. Her blond hair was the most striking thing about her. A stark contrast from her dark clothes.

The other one was definitely an adult. His face was obscured by a bag of groceries, but he was nicely dressed. Grey button up, black pants, kind of generic compared to the breathers Beetlejuice has seen before.

“Hello, Charles” chimed Emily as she saw them enter. “And hello to you especially, my magical witch!” Emily knelt down to boop the blonde girl’s nose. The girl giggled, smiling a bright smile before running deeper into the house, purple dress dancing around as she ran.

Beetlejuice was deathly still seeing all these people suddenly all around him. Worry and fear spiked, making him wish he could hide in a dark corner. _How has no one seen me yet?_

The man (which Beetlejuice assumed was Charles) walked past them, setting the bag of groceries down. “The store was packed today. I swore I lost my car in the parking lot.” Then he turned to face Emily, and froze.

“Emily. Why is there a little kid in our dining room?”

Beetlejuice squirmed under his questioning stare. “My name is Lawrence,” he murmured looking at his hands.

“Yes, his name is Lawrence,” Emily began. “He is in our house because he was dumped by his mom in an alley, and maybe because I accidentally stepped on his hand, but that is besides the point!” Rushed Emily as she stood up to explain. “He was passed out on our stairs. I found him when I was about to go on a walk.”

Charle’s expression softened as Emily explained how she found him. Lawrence felt like he was a kicked puppy. It was really starting to sink in to him how confused and helpless he was without Juno, and without anything familiar to him. That little girl might be the closest thing to approachable.

Charles spooks him. He was so intimidating, and big scary men were always mean to him in the Netherworld.

Emily was kinder. She was motherly and it felt like she knew what to do yet still be carefree. A bit too much for him to handle straight off the bat.

While the two adults conversed about what to do with him, he explored the house.

His nose picked up on the floral scents in the house. The bathroom, hallway, bedrooms, they all were so clean. Finally Beetlejuice came to a door open just a smidge. He had enough foresight to knock (ya know. Like a gentleman) before peering in. Before he could lean in to look the door swung open.

There stood the blonde girl. She glared at him, squinting and confused by this stranger in her house. “Who are you and why are you in my house!”

“Aah! My name is lawrence! And Emily let me in?” Beetlejuice wasn’t even sure what was going on, let alone how to explain it to an older kid. “Please don’t yell, I’ll leave if you want!”

“What is this about leaving?” Called a voice from the kitchen. Both kids looked up to see Charles. “Ah, I see you two have met. How about you two come Into the kitchen so we can figure out what is going on.”

—

In the kitchen everyone sat at the dinner table. Emily and Charles sat to one side while Beetlejuice sat with the girl (he learned was named Lydia) on the other side.

Everyone seemed a bit tense. Everyone except Beetlejuice. He still felt like he was in a clueless haze. He felt so out of place and disconnected from the situation.

Lydia was the first to speak up, “so is he just going to live here until we find his family or what?”

“No,” charles glanced at Emily “we just think it would be more reasonable to contact authorities or adoption-”

“NO!” Almost screamed Beetlejuice.

Everyone stared at him in shock. His hair paled with embarrassment and fear. “N-no. No please. Please, no..” stuttered Beetlejuice till he came to a stop. The room was silent. Thick atmosphere felt almost suffocating to Beetlejuice, resting his head on the table as he started to shake.

“Wow wow wow calm down! Take deep breaths!” Warned Emily as she cautiously approached him. He flinched away from Emily’s presence.

“Okay. Don’t worry. We won’t do anything that you don’t want. No adoption center stuff or talk about authorities.” Sighed Emily. She glanced at Charles and mouthed “later” to him. For now her priorities were focused on calming Beetlejuice down.

Charles nodded and quietly left the room. Looking back one last time to make sure everything was under control.

Lydia looked at her mom with pleading confused eyes. She didn’t know what to do. She was seated beside a little kid who was crying and curled up. Then an idea came to her. She has seen how others would comfort this kid at her school who always panicked and broke down.

“Hey there,” she softly said. She laid her head on the table too to face him. “Take deep breaths and think happy thoughts. You can take my hand if that would make you feel better.” She offered her hand to him, but kept her distance still so as to not pop his bubble.

His crying quieted for a second as he took deep breaths. Then he leaned back and wiped his eyes clean of tears. He glanced at Lydia's hand, smiled and placed his right hand gingerly in his.

When Lydia saw his bandaged hand her eyes shot up to her mom. “What happened?”

Emily awkwardly smiled, “I accidentally-“

“She accidentally stepped on my hand.” Cut in Beetlejuice, putting his hands up in defense of her. “It wasn’t her fault though! It is mine because I was on the stairs. It is always my fault when I get hurt.”

The unapproving judgement about Beetlejuice’s parents could be felt radiating off of Emily and Lydia.

“It isn’t your fault. You shouldn’t need to worry about it at this point in your life.” Soothed Emily. “Now, why don’t we get you cleaned up? You have dirt all over you.”

Emily took his hand as they went to the bathroom. Lydia stayed behind thinking about what to do next. Then she heard Emily yell from the bathroom. Charles immediately came to the bathroom to see what was going on. Lydia bolted into the bathroom to see Emily covering her mouth, staring at Beetlejuice’s face.

His ears which were obscured by his short hair were pointy. His hair was sheet-ghost-white and standing on end. He cowered away from Emily, baring his inhumanly sharp teeth.

“What in the-?” Started Charles.

“What the hell?” Yelled Lydia.

“I just combed back his hair and offered him a bath and then… He mostly just scared me. I’m not hurt. Him on the other hand seems pretty worked up.”

“Why are his ears so pointed? And since when has his hair been white!?” Asked charles

Beetlejuice scrunched his face up inching backwards till he hit the cold rim of the tub. He leapt inside and out of the view of Lydia, Charles, and Emily. He hissed loudly as Lydia approached the tub. Pushing aside the shower curtain she saw him curled up and hissing like a distressed animal.

Charles looked over her shoulder at him. “We should get him out of the tub. Maybe to a less confined spot?”

Emily nodded approvingly at her husband’s plan. Charles began to grab Charles and pick him up, but the small demon squirmed in his grip, biting down on his finger.

“OW, MOTHER- GGEHGG-“ Charles grunted shooting backwards. Emily’s eyes widened, she ran to see if he was okay.

Lydia extended her hand out to touch the still shaking Beetlejuice.

Charles stiffened, “Lydia, be careful!”

But Lydia didn’t listen. She continued to lean into the tub and press her hand against his side. He flinched at first, but didn’t move to attack her. Her hands smoothly glide under his arms so she can lift him up and out of the tub. She silently prayed that he doesn’t bite her face off as she gets him out of the tub and into her lap. He just quivered and gripped her shirt. His little claws pricked like needles on her back, but they didn’t dig in deep enough to hurt.

“H-how?” Sighed Charles. “How did you do that?”

Lydia looked up from Beetlejuice to her parents huddled together. “I have no idea.” Her hand traced soothing circles on his back, “I just picked him up and he didn’t resist. I think he’s scared.”

Emily put an index finger to her chin and thought. “You’re right. A lot has happened to him. We need to take this slower than how we are going right now. Until we can learn more about what happened to him.”

“So are we just going to ignore that he has pointy ears, sharp teeth, colorful hair, and that he bit me?” Groaned charles.

Everyone paused for a bit and looked at beetlejuice, who was curled up and squishing his face into the crook of lydia’s neck.

Lydia spoke up, “Should the fact that he looks weird change how we treat him? No! So I don’t see why we should get hung up on the fact that he looks different.”

The adults looked at each other before nodding.

“I’m still concerned that he bit me.”

“Oh Charles,” chuckled Emily. “Little kids bite stuff all the time.”

“He is a Gremlin. That is what he is.”

“Watch your tone there, buck-a-roo,” humored Emily. “You know what they say about Gremlins!”

Lydia giggled. She knew what was coming.

“Don’t feed it after midnight or…” Emily warned. Sneaking behind Charles.

Beetlejuice perked up. He could sense the tense anticipation in the room.

Emily popped up behind Charles, pulling a scary face with her hands up like claws “They’ll become little monsters!”

“Yeah yeah I know,” mused Charles. Kissing her on the cheek.

“Little monsters! I’m a little monster!” Cheered Beetlejuice. Beej stood up and gave a playful snarl. “Raawwwr!”

“Aaaa! I’m so scared! Lydia, save mee!” Playfully cried Emily as she knelt down to Beetlejuice. He stomped up to her and patted her head.

“You’re it. You’re now the little monster!”

“Ooh? Is this tag now? Monster Tag!” Asked Emily.

Lydia stood up grinning wide. “Oh my god, Monster tag! It has been so long since I’ve played that.”

Before anyone could start running Charles cleared his throat. “How about we play it at the park? And you know, not in our bathroom.”

Everyone stopped and groaned in agreement.

“It will do us all good to go outside. Especially since my planned job ended before it even started,” mused Emily.

——

The park was pretty far away. It was a small park with vibrant green trimmed grass. The hot sun was a welcoming sensation, attracting many residents out of their house and to the park, making it quite busy.

“Oh my god! Lawrence we HAVE to find creepy crawlies and then scare little kids with them!” Jeered Lydia.

“Lydia, scaring little kids isn’t very kind. You know how I feel about you doing things that can get you in trouble.” Scowled Charles.

“Oh lighten up Sweety. Let our kids have fun. Causing trouble is the best part of being a kid.” Smiled Emily. She turned to Beetlejuice and Lydia, “now go run and find some bugs!”

Without another moment to wait, Lydia and Beetlejuice bolted towards the nearest mossy rock and started flipping them over.

Unfortunately creepy crawlies were hesitant to show their bug eyed faces around here. Too many chemicals on the grass and too many nosey kids flipping rocks.

“Darn. I can’t find a single worm or pill bug…” sighed Lydia in defeat. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Wha-“

Beetlejuice held up a large squirming worm in his muddy hands.

“WOW! OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU FIND A WORM THAT BIG??”

He shrugged. “I just listened for the squishy burrowing sounds and started digging.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, “YOU DIGGED FOR IT?” She sat back in excited surprise, “you have to teach me how. Please!”

“Uh, sure!” Shyly spoke BeetleJuice. “So.. To listen for them you just bring your ear near the ground.”

Lydia leaned down and listened.

“Then you just wait until you hear soft squishy sounds.”

They both sat there for a bit, eyebrows Scrunched together in focus. Nothing could be heard over the occasional wind and distant chatter.

“I don’t hear anything!” Huffed Lydia.

“Me neither. I have a trick for times when they are shy.” Beetlejuice leaned down and stuck his tongue out until a glob of saliva drooled down.

“Eeww!” Laughed Lydia. She averted her eyes, still smiling. “What even are you drooling for?”

“Bleh blah” sputtered Beetlejuice.

Lydia turned to face him again and saw a large damp puddle of drool in the dirt.

“The extra moisture makes the worms come up. I think it tricks them into thinking there is rain.” Explained Beetlejuice as he wiped away extra saliva. “Plus, it is fun to just drool.”

“Haha you’re so gross,” laughed Lydia.

“What?...” whimpered Beetlejuice.

Lydia froze, “oh! No no I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s kind of a sibling thing where you joke about someone good humoredly.” She shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “You’re my bud. And honestly, I wouldn’t be against it if you stayed for a while.”

“Really?” Quivered Beetlejuice, leaning into the embrace. “Do you really think I'm your bud?”

“Oh hell yeah! ‘Course I do.”

He smiled, Then giggled, finally he was laughing with tears in his eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re my first bud! My first friend ever!” Cheered Beetlejuice. “Thank you!!” He buried his face in the crook on Lydia’s neck as he hugged her hard. So hard she swore she was gonna suffocate.

“Aww. I’m sorry you haven’t had a friend before now, but I’ll make sure to be your best friend!” Purred Lydia as she hugged him back; tightly. “Don’t forget about the worm by the way.”

Beetlejuice leaned back, shocked. “The worm! I lost the worm! I placed him down and then we started looking for more worms and, and-“

“Don’t worry!” Said Lydia. “I’m happy you showed me how to find worms. Teach a man how to catch a fish, and he’ll never starve again.”

“What?” Chuckled Beetlejuice.

“It’s a dumb saying. Let’s just dig up some more worms.”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” Smiled Beetlejuice.

———

Lydia and Beetlejuice had made a name for themselves by the end of the day. Lots of kids screaming as they ran around with pant pockets filled with worms and beetles. Charles and Emily also had some exercise running after their kids and apologizing to peeved parents.

“Kids! Momma bear says it is time to go,” called Emily.

Her wild little cubs scampered up to her looking out of breath. Beetlejuice tugged at her pant leg looking at her.

“Can we bring the bugs home?”

“Oh you know I would love to have some bug pets around the house, but I fear Charles might get squeamish about them,” Emily taunted, smiling at Charles, who looked quite uncomfortable seeing worms wriggling in pant pockets. “Why don’t you two empty your pockets of the goods?”

“Never!” Jeered Lydia, protecting her pockets.

“Yeaah, Never” copied Beetlejuice.

“Maybe you two will hand over the goods if I rob you!”

She gave Charles a _“come on”_ Look before he rolled his eyes and joined in. “Yeah, we’re burglars and we want your worm cash.”

“And what will you do if we don’t give you it?” Scowled Lydia.

“We’ll tickle you until you die!” Emily wiggled her fingers menacingly at Lydia.

“Oh noo!!! Lawrence, we have to give up our hard earned worm cash or else we’ll be tickled to death!”

He titled his head; confused, “But I'm already dead?”

Lydia laughed, “come on goofball,” she ruffled his hair. “Empty your pockets.”

Lydia and Beetlejuice flipped their pockets inside out and tried their best to disperse the glob of earth worms around the soil (hopefully they don’t get squashed by a kid walking in the grass.)

The adults nodded their heads approvingly. Emily picked Beetlejuice up and cradled him in her arms. “Let's go home. We can have apple juice and orange slices at home.”

Lydia chuckled as she followed behind, “psh- I’m not 5, mom. But apple juice does sound good.”

They all laughed and talked about the bug filled mayhem that went down at the park as they walked home.

Along the walk Beetlejuice smiled fondly. He has never felt more at home than ever. Maybe this could be his new family and home? A sister who loves bugs, a mother who loves stars, and a father who has some humor. Not such a bad idea.


	3. Halloween Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💕💕💕Beetlejuice is finally part of the family and gets it celebrated with a Birthday Monster mash 💕💕💕

“The whole being in a family” thing actually turned out to be unavoidable. Charles and Emily browsed the web for any news about a lost kid that fit Lawrence’s description. None came up very useful. Giving Lawrence to the authorities sounded the most legal option, but they feared what would happen to him as soon as he is out of their sights. And because they were getting attached to him the longer he stayed.  
  
“This is like foster care,” said Emily on many occasions. She nonchalantly took him under her wing, as evident by when Lydia and Lawrence would fall asleep after she told them bed time stories.

The living situation was sorted out fairly easily. Charles was the one tasked to figure it out. Lawrence isn’t that picky about where to sleep. His eyes lit up even if he was offered just a pillow. Charles made a makeshift bed for him in Lydia’s room. It had a small mattress of folded blankets, a pillow, a blanket, and a stuffed animal python with black and white stripes. Lydia named the snake, “Dr. S” for SSSSSSSNAKE. That just how Lydia pronounced it.

the first few nights was easy. Lawrence got a small set of gender neutral jammies and some new clothes. Emily couldn't bare to see her son wearing worn and stained clothes any longer. 

Lydia not-surprisingly had no complaints. She gets to hang out with her best bud more, yay! Her and Lawrence would spend the mornings giggling about Dr. S. They both loved Dr. S a lot. When their giggling got too loud, Charles would come in and groggily tell them to go into the living room if they want to be noisy. Then the kiddos would run to the living room and play ghost swords, a game where you try and stab the other person with a invisible sword. Lawrence always won because _“I’m a demon so I am immune to ghost swords!”_

Next they would have breakfast. This always came after their morning play, offering enough time for Charles and Emily to wake up and make something. Lydia’s favorite breakfast is pancakes. It is rare they get them because Charles is so health conscious and stubborn. Pancakes are only on the menu when Charles is at work and isn’t around to stop Emily and Lydia. Pancakes soon became Lawrence’s favorite too when he got to participate in a T.A.P (Top Secret Pancakes). They were always golden, with a drizzle of maple syrup and powdered sugar.

Breakfast always fueled the kids up with more energy than necessary. Emily knew this and would work in a quick energy burner with the kids. Monster tag, ghost swords (again), chase, and many other games. It is surprising how many games Lawrence was good at. He actually broke Lydia’s record in a lot of games (only lydia kept track of her records though).

Once both of the kids were tuckered out, Emily would sit them down for some homeschooling. Lawrence gets to participate and learn too. Math, science, social studies, and languages arts were all super confusing to him. Especially math and language arts. The first few days he join in, he was utterly lost. It was only after Lydia and Emily realized he didn’t know how to read that they fixed the problem.

It definitely took a lot of time, but after a week they finally got to a point where he could read and write okay. He struggles to write his name though. Its much too long. Instead Emily suggested he just learn how to spell his middle name since it is made of 2 simple words.   
  


“Just put them together,” said Lydia as she pointed a crayon to Lawrence’s paper. 

He squinted at his paper, imaging “beetle” and “juice” in one word. He rewrote it all as “beetlejuice,”.

Emily peered over at his paper and smiled. “Awe, that is so amazing! You wrote down you middle name.”

A warm feeling of pride hit him. “I did it,” giggled Lawrence. He stared at his name with a dorky smile.

Speaking of beetles, the beetle kid is actually a great artist! He is only 7 though so nothing ground breaking, but it is better than any drawing Emily has seen. Lydia too is a artist. She prefers to draw cats and bats though. Spiders too! She adores spiders. She loves them so much that she has owned a purple spider poncho ever since her 8th birthday. All the drawings made between the two kids are hung up on the fridge. Lost of crayon and pen drawings of beetles and bats. Some of Lawrence's drawings depict a old lady with curly grey hair. 

”Who is that?” Once asked Lydia. She pointed to the drawing he was working on. It showed the curly haired lady and a green skinned person with red hair. 

”This person is my mom,” Mumbled Lawrence as he tapped the old lady. “She has big hair and had these clouds com from her neck.” He looked over at the other person with a grin. “And this person is Miss. A. She is really kind.”

That was all Lydia needed to know for her to hum and nod. They went back to their drawings after. 

These drawings, while very abstract, helped Charles and Emily piece together what Lawrence’s past household was like. They would subtly get information from Lawrence as he drew things. _“Oh, whats this?” “Who is this lady, or guy, or neither?” “Is that a animal in a suit?”_

Charles, while wanting to be a good dad, couldn’t do the “research” for long before his back hurt. He and Emily would have to sit on the floor with Lawrence and Lydia. For some reason they refused repeatedly to draw at the dinner table.

Emily on the other hand does yoga, and could tolerate the wait. She even tried to draw along some times. Her drawings weren’t the best, nor very bad. In her freshman year she actually did take a class on still life art. She gave it up to focus on poetry and writing more after. Writing poems was more lovely and loose than drawing oranges.

After a day of question and answers between Lawrence and Emily, it was learned that the kid actually had a vast history.

He supposedly was “born-dead”. This confused Charles and Emily when they heard it. 

”Can you clarify?” Hummed Emily.

”Can I what?” Asked Lawrence with a head tilt.

”She means can you explain what you mean? What does being born-dead mean,” restated Charles.

”Means I am dead,” deadpanned the kid.

Emily nodded while Charles got a uneasy chill knowing they had a deceased kid in their house. Lawrence being dead isn’t super surprising. Lydia has mentioned how he has no warmth. Lydia and Emily have no fears of ghosts or monsters.Ghosts and other other worldly creatures just so happen to fall into a group of things that are fascinating. Emily’s paranormal interests rubbed off on Charles a bit too. Not to say Charles isn’t scared of the weird, he is absolutely scared of big monsters with claws and sharp teeth. It is more like he isn’t completely against having a ghost son. He has a weird wife and a weird daughter, why not throw in a weird son too?

And then there is the whole _“This is my mom, and this one is Miss. A”_ thing. It took Emily a full minute to learn that Lawrence has no idea his mother’s real name. All they know is that she is old, wears a red dress, has big grey hair, and have clouds come out of her throat. That describes most people in the local retirement home, minus the smoke coming out of the neck part.

And then she had to figure out who Miss. A is. When asked about it, Lawrence explained how her name is hard for him to pronounce so he just calls her Miss. A instead. That is understandable. Last names can be hard to say. He only knows how to say “Shoggoth” because he was forced to learn it or else get punished.

Miss. A also turned out to be a nanny. She made sure he stayed safe any time it was needed. While she couldn’t do a lot since she was cursed to be a receptionist for all eternity, she tried her most to help Lawrence. She dried his tears and would let him eat the centipedes that hid in filing cabinets.

A few more odd ball people came up, such as Seamore. He seemed to be a “employee of the Netherworld.” A title given by Lawrence. Seamore would send messages around in the netherworld from higher ups. Charles, funny enough, was very interesting in the office like netherworld. He would lean in and nod along. It was adorable to see him so happy, Emily had go admit.

A few other names popped up, such as October, Dr. K, Cookie, and Dunk. All quite weird names, that is for sure. October was a imp who skipped his tasks, Dr. K was a Sleep paralysis demon, who also somehow faked a doctorates degree, Cookie who is a giant scary manticore, and a Dunkleosteus ghost named Dunk. They all seemed pretty weird and inhuman, but Lawrence reassured them that they were al very kind and didn’t hurt him.

All they needed to know was that Lawrence was safe now. He now had a family that fed him, kept him warm, gave him toys, and gave him friends. 

——

He has only been living with them for a week and a half. The search for Lawrence’s real parents became a project forever postponed. All news searches for missing of deceased kid came up empty. All they did was make Emily sick and melancholy imagining the loss of Lydia or Lawrence. It was that feeling of dread that pushed her to make the decision to officially keep Lawrence. He is dead, so it isn’t like they would have to bring him to a doctor or sign adoption paper work.   
  


When she explained this to Charles, he was shocked at first. Such a decision like that sounded problematic at best. Housing a ghost alone had many issues,

“What will they do if he accidentally possesses Lydia!” Pointed out Charles.

Emily nodded wisely. “That _is_ a good point.” She wrinkled here eyebrows deep in thought before running to her shelf of books. “I should have a book about ghosts!”

Charles could only sigh and shake his weary head, fully aware that once Emily opens a book, she isn't going to close it until her goal is completed.

What is Lydia’s opinion on the news of Lawrence staying? The happiest kid on earth of course! She must have hugged and thanked Emily a billion times before her arms were pried away. 

”Do you know what this means!” Jeered Lydia as she skipped around Lawrence. 

He shook his head. “No, what does it mean? D-does it mean!” He smiled, jumping around with Lydia.   
  
“Means you get to be my brother! You and I can play any time, We get to draw all the time! You can be at my birthdays, and I get to come to yours!” She took his hand and twirled around with him, giggling louder than ever. 

Charles caught Lydia and Lawrence just before they toppled over in a heap of joy. Their infectious laughter spread to Emily and Charles. Soon they were all wiping their tears away after it all.

”Yeah, I get to experience a birthday. That... that sounds nice,” purred Lawrence.

——

No one was sure quite what Lawrence was about, but they were sure he loved halloween. All through October, he and Lydia worked on costumes, watched movies, and jumped in leaves.

Charles even took them to a festival out of the city. Was a long drive, but was worth it. It was on a large farm owned by a sweet couple. It was calmer than the city, but not lacking life. Many people from all walks of life were there, many with kids of their own. Lydia and Lawrence weren’t short of friends at any moment.

Any time they sat down for a snack break, they would meet a kid. Lydia found a specific young blond girl with skull face paint. 

”Your face is cool,” giggled Lydia.

”Thank you!” Blushed the girl. “Your dress is really cool too!”

Lydia looked down and dusted off her small pumpkin themed dress. “Thank you. My mom made it. Thats why it has tattered edges.” She pointed to the hand ripped edge of her dress. Really gave it a home made scare factor. A bonafide classic for Autumn.

“Ohh! My mom would never let me have a torn up dress.” The looked down at her own clothes. It was a green shirt with jeans. “I want more scary clothes but my mom says I have enough clothes.”

”Don’t worry,” soothed Lydia. She patted the girl’s shoulder and smiled. “Someday you’ll be able to own as many scary shirts as you want.”

The girl giggled and brushed a strand of her hair back. “Whats your name?” 

”Lydia. Whats yours?”

”Skye.”

”Well it was fun meeting you. I think my mom and dad are leaving. Bye!”

Skye waved at Lydia as she ran to her family. Lawrence looked back at the girl and gave her a wave too. 

”You should teach me how to make friends that easily,” stated Lawrence. “I’m too scared to talk to people.”

Lydia snorted and walked beside him. “I can help you next time we stop for a break.”

—

When they got home, everyone relaxed. Lydia and Lawrence were tuckered out. They fell asleep on the car ride home, quite a cute sight.

Charles and Emily tucked them in before they got to talking. In the kitchen, Emily slouched.

”We don’t know how old or when Lawrence was born,” groaned Emily. It was very rare to see her this worried. It was always Charles who was worried.

”Well,” started Charles. “He can’t be very old. He is shorter than Lydia, and Lydia is 9. He could maybe be 7?”

”But he is a ghost! A ghooooooossssttttttttttt.” Her words drawled into a low wavering murmur. Her face hidden in her hands. “Ghost can’t possibly age like us. He is probably going to stay a kid forever. We will grow up while he doesn’t.”

Charles nodded as he listened to his wife’s worries. “I don’t know much about ghosts, but I know a lot about you.” He raised Emily’s head out of her hands and smiled. Emily’s tense face soothed when she saw him. He cooed, “You have taught me to be positive. Don’t give up sweetie. We can figure this out together.”

Emily sat up and wiped away the tears in her eyes. “Yes, thank you dear. I needed that.” She leaned in and planted a kiss on Charle’s cheek. He blushed and kissed her cheek in retaliation. They chuckled as the mood lightened up.

—

On Halloween, Lydia and Lawrence were awake early. Today has been decided to be Lawrence’s birthday. His 7th birthday to be exact.   
  


Lydia and Lawrence made sure their costumes were perfect. Lydia was going as a black cat with painted on whiskers and nose. She even got some paw gloves because, come on. We all know kid Lydia would own gloves with paw pad print.

Lawrence is going as Mr. S. He has grown attacked to the black and white stripes. Plus who wouldn’t like a big scary snake to knock on your door for candy.

Their costumes weren’t the prettiest, but Charles helped the kids make them and that is what matters. 

As it grew darker outside, everyone got more excited. Lydia could stand still while she jumped around in her cat costume. Lawrence too stimmed a little by flapping his hands. 

Emily and Charles were smart. They knew Lawrence loves Halloween, and know Halloween means free candy. It kills two birds with one stone to make his birthday on today. Instead of cake, Lawrence and Lydia get candy. Plus they knew if Lawrence did puppy dog eyes and said “Its my birthday today!” The house owners would give him extra candy.

And they were right. The plan went flawlessly. Lydia and Lawrence zig zagged from house to house while Charles and Emily followed behind. Charles was out of breath by the time they got to the last house on their street. 

”slow down, kids!” He huffed from beside Emily.

Emily looked away from the kids and smiled at Charles. “This is so nice, huh? The kids are having fun. You’re getting your exercise in, I’m getting to relax. How could this get any better?”

”Well it will be even better when Lawrence gets to enjoy his candy. I can’t imagine changing what we got. This is perfect.” He pecked Emily on the forehead before running ahead to grab the kids, preventing them from bumping into a group of little kids and parents.

Amongst the heads, a blond haired kid stuck out. Lydia squirmed in Charles grip. She ran up to the kid, even while her dad called her name. Lawrence dashed after Lydia and stopped beside her and Skye.

”Oh wow! Its you again!” Chirped Sky, wide eyed. “And your have a friend?”

Lydia nodded with zeal. Her hand patted Lawrence’s back, making him lurch forward shakily. “This is my brother! His name is Lawrence.” Lawrence waved shakily with a smile.

”Oo, nice to meet you. What are you two dressed as? I’m a spider.” Skye pointed to the black shirt she had on and the foam spider legs coming off of her.

”I-I’m a.. snake.. And U-Uh, Lydia is a cat,” stammered Lawrence.

Skye smiled and looked at their costumes. 

Behind them stood Charles and Emily, who finally caught up. 

Lydia turned, “can we join Skye for trick or treating?”

”Only is they are fine with it,” hummed Emily. She looked over at the group of kids and 3 adults. It looked more like Skye with some friends. And some parents to monitor.

The 3 adults nodded. “Sure, we wouldn’t mind a few more kids to join us,” welcomed on of the adults.

—

The night blew by fast. Lydia and Skye had become close friends by the end of it, even sharing candy between the two (Skye had been trick or treating longer so she had more). Lawrence got extra candy due to his birthday, but funny enough, he joined in on the candy sharing.

It was sad when they had to slip up to go home. Skye said she and Lydia could have a play date some time. Lawrence too is invited. Charles and Emily exchanged phone numbers with Skye’s parents too. It wouldn’t hurt for the kids to have friends they can visit.

Back at home, Lawrence and Lydia flopped down on the couch. Charles and Emily followed behind. 

”How was you birthday,” hummed Emily.

”It was amazing! I haven’t had that much fun in forever.” Lawrence curled up against Emily. His small nose wrinkled as he yawned. 

”Someone is sleepy,” teased Charles. 

”No I’m not,” pouted Lawrence.

Lydia giggled and poked his chubby cheek. “You’re sleepy.”

He rolled around to face Lydia and complain, but another yawn escaped him.

lydia yawned too, then Charle and then Emily. They all chuckled at that.

”You two should get ready for bed,” hummed Charles. He helped Lydia and Lawrence down from the couch. They raced to the bathroom and turned on the water. Such smart kids, already knowing how to brush their teeth.

Emily sat up and hugged Charles. He gave her a confused look before she looked up with sparkling eyes. 

“You are a amazing father. Your dad would be so proud.” 

He blushed and leaned into her. “Thank you. You’re a fantastic mother too. A great great wife with lots of brain.”

She leaned back with a snort.

”What?” Scoffed Charles.

”You’re just so adorable! ‘Lots of brain’, that is funny.” Her loud laughter died down when she saw saw Lawrence peek out from the Living room archway.

”Lydia and I are done,” mumbled Lawrence.

Emily closed her eyes and smiled. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

—

Lydia and Lawrence got into bed. Emily sat down at the edge of Lydia’s bed with Lawrence not far away. She always told bed time stories. Charles was never very clever with stories.

She had just finished up when she looked over at Lydia. She was fast asleep, all curled up in her purple jammies. Lawrence was snoozing too. His hair a soft green as he slept. 

Emily stood up and fixed the blanket over Lawrence. He pecked Lydia and Lawrence on the head before sneaking out of the room.

”Good night, Lydia. Night, Lawrence.”

She returned to her room and got into bed with Charles.

”how’d it go?” Hummed Charles sleepily.

“Perfection,” was all she said.

”Then we are in agreement that Halloween birthdays are a great idea?”

”absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 6 MONTHS I finally finished this! It has such a long gap because I canceled this story a long time ago, distanced myself from the Beetlejuice community because of some unpleasant experiences in it, and now coming back to finish this fic. I really love this story and am sad I dont have the time to do more. 
> 
> And yes, this is full of more of my headcanons and ocs. The “netherworld employees” are all ocs from a Beetlejuice related oc story I’m making, called Netherworld Customs! If you’re interested in it the link to to is here: https://toyhou.se/TaterTotVenom/characters/folder:1437574
> 
> 💕💕💕Once again, thank you for reading! 💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Beetlejuice is around 7 years old in human years. He is small kid.
> 
> My main thing is art, not writing. So please excuse if this feels off. :”)👍
> 
> OH MY GOD We got fan art for the story by tefl.nn on Insta 💕💕💕💕💕 https://www.instagram.com/p/B_YdIumJTpJ/?igshid=1dj5b1o37nmny
> 
> Fanart by Oliver_Lime on Insta also made Fanart of seamore!  
> https://instagram.com/oliver_lime?igshid=km0bj615bv4l


End file.
